


Temptation Waits

by animeandraia (maliciouslycreative)



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Sibling Incest, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliciouslycreative/pseuds/animeandraia
Summary: One is supposed to love their siblings right? But there is a point where that love can go a step too far.





	Temptation Waits

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on January 27, 2005 on ff.n. This was dedicated to all my lovely friends on the Gaia Beyblade yaoi thread. Miss you guys lots.

**Temptation Waits**

“Forty-seven bottles of beer on the wall. Forty-seven bottles of beer! Just take one down, pass it-”

The pillow came in contact with my head with a fierceness that could only belong to one… the tyrannical girl who was the thorn in my side! Hiromi Tachibana, my arch nemesis that could strike fear into the hearts of any slacker.

“Stop being so annoying!” she whined.

“But I’m bored!” I shot back and crossed my arms over my chest.

“Then go find something to do! Like train!” She huffed back. She’s scary when she gets like this…

“I can’t!” with a sigh of annoyance I waved my hand in the air. “My hand hurts too much!”

Getting right in my face she snapped, “Well, it’s your own fault for grating your hand on the cheese grater!”

“You could learn to launch with your other hand, it is good practice.” Hitoshi entered the room as he flipped through some papers. He had this air… he was just so… amazing, for lack of a better word.

I had always loved my older brother. And as of late those feelings had been going deeper. At first I had thought it was just brotherly love, yet there was something else there. In the way he carried himself, the way he smiled and most importantly in the way he treated me. The feelings I have for him are like those I have for Kai, yet with Hitoshi I feel I can act upon those feelings, for I know Kai doesn’t like me all that much (in either sense).

Flopping down lazily on the couch I crossed my arms above my head. “But man, that’s a lot of work.”

Looking at me from over his papers Hitoshi smiled faintly. “Then don’t complain.”

It was so cool to have him back though; even if he was a bit of a slave driver when it came to training (he’s even worse than Kai!). I hadn’t seen him for so many years, and then there he was in the stadium. I still feel like such an idiot for not realising sooner. Hiromi likes to make fun of me for the fact that I didn’t recognise Hitoshi right off, but for once she is right I am an idiot. But he’s changed a lot over those years, and so have I.

Sitting up I grinned at everyone. “Hey! How about we see a movie like old times, Hitoshi?”

“You mean we see half the movie because you drink too much soda and I have to take you to the bathroom because grandpa doesn’t want to miss any of the movie?”

“You’re so funny.” I shook my head. “Come on, it’ll be a good time. And I’m not a little kid anymore, Hitoshi.”

He looked at me then for a moment. “No you’re not.” He glanced at the clock. “We could all use a break actually. And it is still early.”

“What? But I still have to-” Kyoujyu began but was cut off by Hitoshi.

“You work too hard. You’ll burn yourself out. And when was the last time that you ate?”

Kyoujyu paused, his mouth slightly open. “Last night?”

“My point. Someone find out what’s playing at the theatre and everyone else get ready to head out soon.”

“Aww, thanks, Hitoshi!” I gave him a hug as I ran out of the room.

“And somebody find Daichi!” He yelled, possibly suggesting that I should find the sea monkey.

I don’t care if that dehydrated shrimp comes or not! (Not that I even know what dehydrated means… I just memorised it from off the Sea Monkey ad in a comic). Actually, it’d be better if he didn’t come along. He seems to ruin everything. Besides, the kid has no attention span, he’s even worse than me.

-x-x-x-

Finally we made it to the theatre. Daichi had complained that being stuck in a ‘black box’ for so long would drive him bonkers so to everyone’s relief he decided to stay home and help grandpa with chores.

Hiromi had chosen the movie. It was some cheesy romance but Kyoujyu had been sold when he found out that Ming Ming had a song in the soundtrack. I tell ya, that kid’s obsession with Ming Ming isn’t healthy. I had agreed to go since Hitoshi had bribed me with the promise of an extra large popcorn. I’m not one to give up free food.

Inside the theatre there weren’t that many people aside from us. Kyoujyu and Hiromi sat nearer to the front while Hitoshi and I hung to the back. There were some other girls giggling around the front.

I was starting to regret suggesting a movie at this point. The only part making it all worthwhile was fact that Hitoshi was here. It was nearly fifteen minutes in by now and I could already tell it was a complete dud. Hitoshi looked half-comatose. I figured he’d be sleeping if there wasn’t a tub of popcorn between the two of us.

“You still eat popcorn like that?” I glanced over to Hitoshi, his eyes were closed yet he was smiling.

He was of course referring to the calm and careful way in which I was eating my popcorn. I was known to scarf my food a lot of the time but when it came to popcorn I ate it slow.

“Have to be the good boy so that you’ll be taken out to the movies again?” He was mocking me slightly.

I blushed faintly at the memory. “I guess…”

A silence fell between us. He was so handsome, so like myself yet I could never be like him. In all my daydreaming I had failed to pay attention to Hitoshi. When he pulled my hat off my head I jumped a little  
"I'm amazed you still wear this old thing."  
"Of course, you gave it to me. For all the time that you weren’t there it comforted me and reminded me that you loved me."  
His eyes opened slowly and he smiled. "You're a sweet kid." He sat up more and slid his arm over the back of my seat. It was so casual yet intimate all at the same moment. He placed my hat upon his head. “It’s been so long since I wore this. How does it look?”

I grinned. “Like in the old days but you’re more handsome.”

He shrugged then took the hat off and placed it back upon my head. “Probably looks better on you anyway.” He turned his attention back to the screen and I tried to do so as well. After a couple moments of torture Hitoshi sighed. “This is rather painful, isn’t it? The main characters are rather lame and they’re not even that attractive.”

“Want to skip out?’ I took the last handful of popcorn and ate it.

He nodded. “I’ll go tell Hiromi and Kyoujyu.” He got to his feet and headed to the front of the theatre, careful not to block anyone’s view. In the meantime I gathered up our garbage then stood by the exit.

Shortly we exited the theatre together and began walking the streets. We walked by all the old places we used to go to. It was almost like we were back in those days all those years ago. I showed him some new and important places as well. I told him how I had met Kai and Max and all the others. All the while he listened to my stories, never interrupting. Finally we came upon the park where we sued to play. The swings were empty so we both took one to sit on.

“I’ve told you pretty much everything about what’s happened to me yet I don’t really know what’s happened to you over the last several years.”

He was part way through taking off his shoes at that moment but he did glance up at me. “I did a lot of travelling.” He continued on with taking off his shoes so he could run his toes through the sand. “And I worked for the BBA. I was almost engaged right before I came back to Japan…”

I almost fell off my swing. I gawked at him. “Engaged? To whom? What happened?”

“It doesn’t matter. She… the point is I didn’t love her enough to marry her.” He seemed almost a bit lost and sad at that moment.

I reached over and pushed his swing a bit. “Hey, she wasn’t the one for you. You’ll find somebody better, somebody who’ll make you twice – no ten times as happy as she would!”

A soft smile almost bordering on sad came across his face. “You’re a good kid.” He keeps saying that, there has to be something up… “Takao… I…”

“Yes?” I had never been good at being patient. Hitoshi had always been the patient one. I had always liked that in him.

“What do you think of gays?”

I could see where this was going and I wasn’t really sure where I stood on it. “I like them,” I stuttered. It was true after all. I myself was…

“I’m gay.”

A silence fell between us. I didn’t know if he felt ashamed or anything because I couldn’t look at him. I knew if I did then I’d blurt absolutely everything, even how I had gotten in countless fights with Rei over Kai (Kai whom both of knew for a fact was not interested in relationships of any sort).

“I’ll give you some time to think about this. “ I saw him begin to get up out of the corner of my eye.

As fast as possible I got to my feet and caught his arm. “No, don’t…” Our eyes locked for a moment and I could feel the tears forming in mine. Slowly our arms encircled each other in a tight embrace. “Thank you,” I mumbled into his shirt.

After a moment of that embrace I pulled back slightly. His eyes were still closed and he looked content. Slowly one of my hands snaked up his neck. I was allowing my emotions to control me instead of my common sense. Gently my lips brushed his in an attempt to start something.

He pulled back abruptly and stared at me. There was sorrow and surprise in his gaze but no look of disgust. “Takao…”

“I’m sorry, I overstepped.” I bowed my head. For once I was admitting my own defeat. He was the only one I would do that to.

There were two fingers on my chin and Hitoshi tilted my head up. “Let’s go home.”

-x-x-x-

When we had arrived home Kyoujyu and Hiromi had already returned. Hiromi claimed that the movie was amazing while Kyoujyu could only fanboy over Ming Ming. Ever since the time in the park the kiss had occupied all my thoughts. I hadn’t talked with Hitoshi the whole walk back to the dojo. I couldn’t help but think that he thought badly of me.

To get my mind off things I was teaching myself to launch by pulling the ripcord with my left hand.

A twig snapped and that’s what tipped me off to his presence.

“That’s looking not bad. You could probably do it much better though without all those bandages on you hand.” I felt his hand catch my right wrist and he began undoing my bandage.

I was frozen, how could he be so calm..? What happened was incest, it was highly illegal. Yet still I couldn’t’ help but want more. “Hitoshi, stop.” I grabbed his wrist with my other hand.

He released my hand and looked away. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m the sorry one,” I muttered and scratched my nose. “I shouldn’t have tried anything.”

He sat on the grass and motioned for me to sit beside him. With little hesitation I joined him. “For so long I tried to deny the fact that I may be gay. But you… I had no idea.”

“I knew back when I met Kai,” I stated. “He was an obsession with me. He’s not interested though. Both Rei and I tried to catch his eye but he shot both of us down.” I didn’t really want to go into too much detail about what had happened to Rei and me over the years. Not to mention there was the whole thing that I liked Rei but he only fancied Kai. There was also the thing that Kai had once told Rei that if he was up for a ‘casual fuck’, as he put it, he wouldn’t protest but he really had no need for a meaningful relationship.

“Kai didn’t strike me as the type to be in a relationship. He’s pretty to look at but his social skills are lacking. He strikes me as the type to be a bit… sadomasochistic.”

I grimaced a bit at Hitoshi’s words. I’d be all up for fighting for dominance but I’m not one for giving or receiving pain for pleasure. Thinking about it now Hitoshi was probably right, maybe it was a good thing that Kai rejected me.

For the second time that day I felt his fingers on my head. Only thins time he was removing the clear elastic from my hair.

“Hito-”

He placed a finger on my lips and shortly after his lips replaced that finger. Something within me screamed that it was wrong but I was quickly lost within the pleasure of the sin. Eventually we wound up lying on the ground. I was on my back and Hitoshi was on top, pinning me down. Whenever I had imagined an intimate scene with someone I had always seen myself as being on top. But now I wanted nothing more than for my brother to dominate me. His tongue was within my mouth, gently exploring…

“Has anyone seen Takao?” Even through my haze of pleasure I managed to recognise Hiromi’s sharp voice from within the dojo.

Apparently so had Hitoshi fore he pulled away. “Come” He got up and held out a hand. With a smile I took it. We left the yard (after I grabbed my blade and launcher) and headed to the street. “We can make it look like we just stepped out for a walk. Besides, you need some time to cool off.”

I blushed slightly when I realise he was referring to my mild arousal and flushed features.

We walked for several minutes around the neighbourhood then returned to the dojo. Upon our return Hiromi berated me about finishing some school project. After having my ear yelled off I went to bed. Thoughts of my brother filled my mind until I fell into a light sleep early in the morning.

-x-x-x-

It was about half past nine when I got up. Nobody had come to wake me which surprised me a little. I got dressed slowly, putting my cap on last. I then headed to the kitchen for some breakfast. As I neared the kitchen I heard voices. One of them was Hitoshi and the other was rather frailer… however, in my sleep-filled mind I couldn’t place it. I rounded the corner was met by the sight of my brother leaning against the counter having coffee with none other than Blader DJ.

“Morning,” Hitoshi greeted.

“Hey.” Blader DJ waved at me. “Coffee?” He gestured to the coffee pot.

I shook my head in response and went to dig through the fridge to find the orange juice. I didn’t even know that they knew each other. It’s sort of weird. I sort of know Blader DJ in passing but I don’t think I’ve ever talked with him outside of a Bey stadium.

“Katashi and I go back a ways.” Hitoshi smiled, answering my silent question. Well, that’s what I assumed since I didn’t know what he was talking about really.

“Katashi?” I looked between the two of them bewildered.

“Katashi Mimura.” Blader DJ extended his hand in greeting. “I guess we’ve never been properly introduced, huh?”

He smiled as I took his hand and shook it. His grip was strong and strangely comforting. This was also the first time that I really noticed how attractive he was…

“So uhh... what are you doing here? Not trying to be rude or anything, just curious.” I began searching for something to eat.

“He called me up since he was bored.” Katashi rolled his eyes. “More like he wanted to snog or something of the sort.”

I froze and nearly dropped the butter tub. WHAT?!

“Katashi!” My brother hit Blader DJ on the arm.

“What? You said he knew and wads fine with it!”

“I said he knew _I_ was gay, I didn’t say he knew about us.”

Feeling rather uncomfortable I grabbed an orange from the fridge and began to head out of the room. “I’ll leave you guys alone. You probably have some catching up to do.”

I couldn’t help but feel that I had been used. And by my own brother none the less! I could have seen Kai doing that or maybe even Rei but Hitoshi… Yesterday he had made me feel so good; I had believed that he had cared for me and that it was a good thing that Kai had rejected me.

But… maybe… it was for the best. I mean, he is my own brother. I shouldn’t have kissed him in the first place.

Aww man, this is making my head hurt! In frustration I flopped onto the floor of my room then began to peel my orange and eat it.

It was several minutes later that the knock came. I didn’t respond. A few minutes after that Hitoshi slid the door open and entered.  
”Takao…”

“Go away.” I didn’t make an effort to move or look at him.

“Takao, it’s not-”

“You used me,” I said flatly. “I’m your brother and you used me.”

He fell silent for a while, maybe I had hurt him, maybe he was thinking. I didn’t give a care at that moment. He wasn’t any better than Kai really; at least Kai was honest about things and wouldn’t do something he didn’t mean.

“You looked so lonely.” His voice was soft, sad almost. I could hear him walking closer, and then he sat beside me. “You still are. I didn’t want to hurt you at all. I wasn’t with Katashi yesterday; I’m not really dating him today. We had a small fling once years ago and I wanted to see if that spark was still there.” He gently placed a hand upon my shoulder.

I opened my eyes to see him sitting beside me, looking rather sad. Slowly I sat up.

His hand came to my cheek then, and he brushed some hair away from my face. “If you were anyone but my brother then I wouldn’t hesitate to give you a chance. But as it is… nothing can come of this.”

I looked away from him and stared at a spot on the floor. “I know…”

He placed a soft kiss upon my check and then sat back a bit, as if distancing himself. “You’ll find someone that will make you happy some day, Takao. It just may take a while to find them. That’s why I’m giving Katashi a shot, maybe he’s the one for me, maybe he’s not. I won’t know until I try. Same goes for you, go out there and be strong, he’ll come some day.” He smiled at me, so warmly. Then he got to his feet and began to leave.

“Thanks,” I whispered.

Turning back to me, still smiling he said, “I love you, brother.” And with that he left me alone with my thoughts.

I sat there for a while letting it sink in. He was right. Always right. That kind of pissed me off.

But still…

I got up and grabbed my launcher and blade from my desk. I wasn’t going to accomplish anything sitting in my room moping about. It was a beautiful day out! The sun shone brightly and there was even some annoying little bird chirping outside my window. After taking a final glance at myself in the mirror I headed outside to face my destiny.

-x-le fin-x-

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [tumblr!> I would also like to add that I'm one of like 5 die hard Blader DJ fans and I gave him a name. Poor guy deserved more love. I will also ship Hitoshi/Blader DJ until the day I die.](maliciouslycreative.tumblr.com)


End file.
